familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lucasville, Ohio
|elevation_m = 167 |elevation_ft = 548 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 38 |latm = 52 |lats = 49 |latNS = N |longd = 82 |longm = 59 |longs = 40 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 45648, 45699 |area_code = 740 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 39-45304 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1061449 |website = |footnotes = }} Lucasville is a census-designated place (CDP) in Scioto County, Ohio, United States. The population was 2,757 at the 2010 census. Lucasville is the location of the Scioto County Fairgrounds. The Southern Ohio Correctional Facility, Ohio's only maximum security prison and the location of Ohio's death house where death row inmates are executed, is located just outside Lucasville. Lucasville is served by the Portsmouth Public Library, as well as the Valley Local School District and Northwest Local School District. History Lucasville was laid out by Captain John Lucas in 1819, and named for him. A post office called Lucasville has been in operation since 1828. Geography Lucasville is located at (38.880234, -82.994439). According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of 2.5 square miles (6.6 km²), of which 2.5 square miles (6.5 km²) is land and 0.04 square miles (0.1 km²), or 1.57%, is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 1,588 people, 589 households, and 448 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 631.4 people per square mile (243.3/km²). There were 672 housing units at an average density of 267.2/sq mi (103.0/km²). The racial makeup of the CDP was 97.10% White, 0.13% African American, 0.25% Native American, 0.25% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 0.06% from other races, and 2.14% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.31% of the population. There were 589 households out of which 33.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.2% were married couples living together, 14.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.8% were non-families. 21.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.70 and the average family size was 3.08. In the CDP the population was spread out with 26.8% under the age of 18, 9.8% from 18 to 24, 26.6% from 25 to 44, 25.3% from 45 to 64, and 11.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 90.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.4 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $25,313, and the median income for a family was $37,443. Males had a median income of $30,125 versus $21,174 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $13,569. About 6.8% of families and 8.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.4% of those under age 18 and none of those age 65 or over. Notable people * Branch Rickey, baseball agent who signed Jackie Robinson; also credited with forming the farm leagues for Major League Baseball * Roy Rogers, singer and cowboy actor * Barry Sparks, professional musician/bass guitarist * Ted Strickland, former member of the United States House of Representatives (1993–2006) and former Governor of Ohio (2007-2011) * Gene Tenace, former Major League Baseball catcher and coach References Category:Census-designated places in Scioto County, Ohio Category:Census-designated places in Ohio